Lieutenant
Real World Definition Since 1580 the Lieutenants in a ship had been the officers immediately subordinate to the Captain. Before the English Restoration Lieutenants were appointed by their Captains, and this inevitably led to abuses and to the widespread appointment of men of insufficient qualification. In 1677 Samuel Pepys introduced the first examination for Lieutenant, and it is from the date of this examination that their seniority was set. Lieutenants were numbered by their seniority within the ship, so that a frigate, which was entitled to three would have a First Lieutenant, a Second Lieutenant, and a Third Lieutenant. A first-rate was entitled to six, and they were numbered accordingly. At first a Lieutenant's commission was given only for the ship in which he served, but after the loss of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Wager_%281739%29 HMS Wager] and the subsequent mutiny, Lieutenants were given commissions upon passing their examination. During the early days of the naval rank, a Lieutenant might be very junior indeed, or might be on the cusp of promotion to Captain; by modern standards he might rank with any army rank between Second Lieutenant and Lieutenant Colonel. As the rank structure of navies stabilised, and the ranks of Commander, Lieutenant Commander and Sub-Lieutenant were introduced, the naval Lieutenant came to rank with an Army Captain (NATO OF-2 or US O-3). The insignia of a Lieutenant in many navies, including the Royal Navy, consists of two medium gold braid stripes (top stripe with loop) on a navy blue or black background. This pattern was copied by the United States Navy and various Air Forces for their equivalent ranks grades, except that the loop is removed. (see Flight Lieutenant). Definition in the Star Trek Universe Lieutenant is a military rank, the equivalent of which is used by the service organizations of many civilizations. As a traditional naval rank, lieutenant is the grade between ensign and lieutenant commander. In infantry, lieutenant is the lowest officer grade, falling below captain. An infantry lieutenant commands a platoon, consisting of about thirty troops. In the Starfleet, the rank of lieutenant was directly between ensign and commander. The Federation Starfleet uses additional grades in this transition, lieutenant junior grade, lieutenant and lieutenant commander. This is identical to the system used by many older Earth agencies. Starfleet lieutenants are expected to be effective small-section leaders and technical experts, developing their leadership skills in preparation for promotion to the commander tier. In old Earth terms (such as the United States armed forces), infantry lieutenants were divided as first lieutenant and second lieutenant, equivalent to naval ensigns and lieutenants junior grade. In the Romulan Star Empire, there exists a lieutenant grade and also a lower grade, sublieutenant. In the old Earth English navy, the rank sublieutenant is equivalent to ensign. The Andorian Imperial Guard in the 22nd century used the rank of lieutenant. This grade presumably exists in some form in many other cultures' rank arrangements. The New Sydney police bureau also used the rank. Fuchida was a lieutenant in 2375. (DS9: "Prodigal Daughter") Additionally, the New York City Police Department used the rank of lieutenant. Gary Seven had identification stating he was a lieutenant in the NYPD when he was sent to Earth in 1968. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") Many rank systems use the term lieutenant in front of other grades to create a lower grade, lieutenant colonel and lieutenant general for example. Use of the rank in Star Trek: Second Fleet Online The rank of Lieutenant in Star Trek: Second Fleet Online is one of the most common ranks seen as it has many uses. Lieutenant is the typical starting rank for senior positions on starships. New members that sign up and have exceptional qualifications will start out at the rank of Lieutenant. An uncommon use for this rank include a member that is a First Officer onboard either a Surveyor, Scout, or Escort-type ships that have a Commander or Lieutenant Commander as the commanding officer. This rank is offered in all divisions except Academy and Support Services and is offered provisionally in all divisions except Academy and Support Services. Members in ST: SFO Holding this Rank *'19' (Chief Science Officer, USS Gambit NCC-75013) *'Jay Andhek' (Provisional, Chief Security Officer, USS Indefatigable NCC-74624) *'Bel Kalia' (Chief Science Officer, USS Indefatigable NCC-74624) *'Camille Berry' (Lead Tactical Officer, USS Gambit NCC-75013) *'Kirvin Merigold' (Chief Engineering Officer, USS Gambit ''NCC-75013) *'William O'Connor''' (Chief Security Officer, USS Gambit ''NCC-75013) *'Roxanne Saturn''' (Provisional, Operations Manager, USS Indefatigable NCC-74624) *'Kyle Sazen' (Operations Manager, USS Gambit ''NCC-75013) *'Josephine Stradi''' (Senior Counselor, USS Gambit ''NCC-75013) Members in ST: SFO that Once Held this Rank and have been Either Promoted or Demoted *'Val Callan''' *'Winston Cummings' (2360-2363, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Robert Garrett' (2364-2367, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Robert O'Neil' (2369-2371, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Alexandra Preston' (2368-2369, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Charlotte Reese' (2369-2373, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Samsara Steelman' (2367-2370, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) *'Surak' (2370-2371, then promoted to Lieutenant Commander) Rank Insignia History Permanent Rank Insignia Provisional Rank Insignia Notes For the Original Series Movies Era (2279-2350) the divisions were further broken down then what they are today. For today's Operations-Engineering Division, they were broken up into Engineering / Helm (yellow) and Navigation / Communications (Silver). You will also note that the Sciences Division also uses the Silver color for their rank insignia. References *Real World Definition *Star Trek Definition Category:Second Fleet Online Rank Structure